Forever is a Long Time
by Cosima-wants-the-D-elphine
Summary: Laura thinks it's strange not to know anything about her girlfriend, Carmilla, whom she's been dating for close to a year, so she decides to follow her home and learns that Carmilla is in a tough situation. Carmilla lets her in on her delicate family situation, but even then the elusive Carmilla still manages to keep some things secret. Different stages of her life are explored.
1. Chapter 1

Carmilla, upon coming out of her car, suddenly became aware of another car pulling into her driveway just moments after she had, and when she turned to see who it was, the answer deeply surprised her.

"Laura—what the hell are you doing here?" Carmilla spat angrily as Laura got out of her car and started walking briskly up to the porch steps. "Were you _following_ me?"

She stopped herself before she started yelling and telling Laura to leave. It wouldn't go over well, and if anything, it might make Laura want to stay even more. Perhaps she could somehow manipulate the situation before Laura could even get a foot in the door. She wracked her brain for words calmer than the ones that had just popped into her mind in that moment.

"Carmilla, we've been dating for _months_."

"What's that got to do with anything?" Carmilla asked, forcing herself to sound more calm, collected, and innocent.

"I know exactly _nothing_ about you," Laura answered, which was the response Carmilla had been expecting. "Like, I can only assume that you have a mother and father because, well, where else would you have come from? Do you even have any _friends?_ _Best_ friends? The only person you've ever spoken about—and very briefly did you speak of her, might I add—was your sister, Mattie. I didn't even know where you _lived_ until now."

"You could've just asked," Carmilla hissed as she began to lose her patience. So much for sounding calm.

"I did!" Laura protested. "But you always change the subject or find something else to distract me with—not that I mind some of your distractions because seriously..."

She trailed off, but then refocused herself on her original point.

"What're you hiding from me, Carmilla? What are you so afraid of—"

"Carmilla?" a frail voice called from inside. "Is that you?"

"God dammit..." Carmilla muttered as she stuck her key into the doorknob and unlocked it. "Yeah, it's me."

"Is someone out there with you?"

"Uh... Yeah... My um..." she glanced over at Laura with a pleading look in her eye, begging her to play along with whatever was about to leave her mouth next. "My friend."

"Bring her in! It must be chilly out there," the woman replied, and Carmilla reluctantly welcomed Laura inside. Upon entering, Laura saw an older woman with kind eyes and a solid grip on a walker. She had to be in her nineties.

"Laura..." Carmilla whispered so that the old woman wouldn't hear. "This is my grandmother on my father's side. She's going a bit senile, so you'll have to excuse her."

She paused and cleared her throat before speaking a little louder so the woman could hear her this time.

"This is my friend. Her name is _Laura_."

"Hi, Mrs. Karnstein," Laura waved, and the old woman smiled pleasantly at her.

"Oh, so nice to meet you!" she exclaimed as she reached out to shake her hand. "I'm glad Carmilla has made a friend. She's always been quite the loner, you know. I keep telling her that I'm not always going to be around to keep her company."

The old woman's face suddenly drooped, and she looked up at Carmilla as if she had bad news.

"Oh, Carmilla darling... I'm afraid your mother has passed. There was an accident and... she was dead by the time any help got there. I'm so sorry."

Carmilla's heart sunk, and she felt sick inside. But even then, she forced herself to breathe normally, and keep a neutral face; she hid her pain well and looked nearly unaffected. The only hint was when she dropped her gaze to the floor.

"I should go..." Laura murmured, feeling guilty for pushing her way into her girlfriend's previously private family life. The only thing she could come out with was an apology, for both her own nosiness and Carmilla's loss. "I'm sorry, Carm."

"No, don't. I..." Carmilla guided Laura away from the woman and lowered her volume again. "She's sick, Laura. She has some kind of degenerative brain disorder. My mother's been dead for years now. She just doesn't remember."

"I still think I should go," Laura insisted, and Carmilla masked her relief.

"Alright," Carmilla nodded before looking up at the old woman. "Laura's feeling suddenly ill. I'm going to walk her out to her car and make sure she gets there okay. It'll just be a minute."

"Alright, dear."

Laura followed Carmilla in silence all the way out the door to her car.

"This is why I haven't told you anything," Carmilla confessed. "My family situation is in shambles... I didn't want you to feel bad."

"Well, I feel worse having forced myself into a situation that is without a doubt none of my business."

"No, it's okay. Really. You were right that it was odd of me to not tell you anything about myself. I would've gotten suspicious myself if I were you," Carmilla assured her and gently grabbed her arm. "What do you want to know?"

"Anything you feel comfortable telling me."

"She's ninety-seven, but her birthday is in a few days. I've been taking care of her ever since my mother died..." Carmilla thought hard as she brought her hand back. "So I guess I've been taking care of her for a while now. But her disorder's only really been a huge problem in the last two years."

"Where's your father?" Laura inquired delicately.

"Dead too. He died before I was born."

"And Mattie?" the name felt strange in Laura's mouth; she'd only ever heard it once and it had come from Carmilla's mouth.

"She's got a life. I don't want her to have to put her life on hold. She visits from time to time. Offers help when she can," Carmilla paused. "I guess I should tell you that I have a brother too, Laura. But I haven't seen him in... _years_."

"So you've been doing this all by yourself..." Laura realized aloud. " _Wow_."

"It's alright. If it weren't for her, I'd probably get into some trouble. She keeps me good," Carmilla forced a smile.

"If you say so," Laura replied with a hint of disbelief. "And Carm, if you ever need help, just ask. I won't mind. And again, I'm sorry for prying."

"It's really okay, Laura…" Carmilla insisted. "Just be safe on your way home, okay?"

Laura leaned in for a kiss, but Carmilla dodged it and nodded toward the house.

"Can't. She's watching," she informed her with a small smile and opened the car door for her. "Goodnight, Laura."

"Goodnight," Laura responded as she sat down and strapped herself in the seat.

Carmilla watched Laura close the door, start the car, and cautiously back out of the driveway. She waved as Laura turned her head to look at her one last time, before watching Laura drive away. Carmilla sighed and walked back up the driveway, muttering to herself. She hated that she had been so obscure to Laura, and that it took Laura a desperate measure of following her to find information about her. She shook her head and made her way back up the porch steps, closing the door behind herself.

Upon Carmilla's return, the old woman remarked, "Laura seems like a nice girl. She's pretty too."

"Yeah, she is," Carmilla cautiously admitted and began scraping at the black nail polish on one of her finger nails. It hadn't even begun chipping yet, but still it beckoned her. She brushed the loose chips away.

"Do you like her?" the old woman inquired.

"No."

"I don't believe you..." the woman teased. "Next thing I know, she'll be taking all your time and I'll be here alone, left to my own devices."

"That won't happen," Carmilla assured her. "I promise."

"Taking care of me doesn't make you unavailable, Carmilla. Get out there again, would you?"

"I'll try," Carmilla meekly responded.


	2. Chapter 2

"Cal…" the old woman called out. Carmilla took a deep breath, plastered a smile on her face, and went into the bedroom where the woman sat on the bed.

"Yes?" Carmilla stiffened.

"I don't know if I can go tonight."

Carmilla's mind automatically searched through her own memory of events the woman had gone to in her life in order to figure out which it was, and what role to play. Her thoughts went to a specific gala the woman had attended at a much earlier time, and she slipped into character with ease. She was Cal, rich and somewhat arrogant in a way, but gentle and loving. She rushed over to the woman and knelt before her, taking her hands in her own.

"Why not, darling?" she asked with concern.

"Well… you know Lucille will be there. And she always has something to say. Last time, made some comment about my shape and compared me to a pudding filled sock…"

Carmilla searched her brain for the exact words that Cal would say to her.

"Well, there are two good things there. The sock, which keeps people warm, and the pudding, which is soft and sweet," she responded. The woman chuckled.

"Classic Cal. Always like you to say something goofy and out of character to try to cheer me up. It worked," the woman admitted.

"Screw Lucille," Carmilla scoffed. "Let's get you dolled up, I'll go buy you the prettiest, most expensive dress I can find, and we'll make that Lucille's jaw drop. She can't say anything at all if her mouth is stuck open, awestruck by your beauty, my dear."

"You're making me blush," the woman giggled. "Thank you, Cal."

"You're my world," Carmilla answered, and the woman signalled for a kiss. Carmilla's stomach tied itself in knots as she forced herself to lean forward and plant a kiss on the woman's cheek.

"I was hoping for a little more than that, but that will do," the woman remarked.

"Maybe later," Carmilla winked as she rose to her feet. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I must be off. Gotta go see a man about a dress."

"I'll be waiting," the woman called after her.

"So will I."


	3. Chapter 3

"Brace yourself..." Carmilla whispered to herself as she walked up the porch steps to her house. She stood on the welcome mat and gathered her courage in the process before moving all the grocery bags to one hand and turning her key in the lock. The doorknob felt cold against Carmilla's hand and she gently pushed the door open so as not to startle her elder housemate.

"What took you so long, darling?" a older grey-haired woman greeted her as she entered the house. Carmilla put on a brave face, as she was unsure of the woman's frame of mind, and shrugged innocently.

"Traffic," she sighed as she placed the grocery bags on the counter. The woman approached her with an apologetic expression.

"Oh I'm sorry, dear... I couldn't remember where you went for the life of me. Had I known you were coming home with groceries, I would've helped you carry them in..."

"It's okay. There aren't many," Carmilla assured her as she dropped the keys on the counter.

"Cal, your mother is coming by today," the woman told her with a smile. Carmilla's heart stopped and she felt herself grow cold and stiff. "She told me not to tell you, but I never was one to follow rules. Who is she to tell me what I can and cannot share with you?"

Carmilla smiled bitterly and slipped into that eerie role she often reverted to in order to make the woman's life easier.

"So, which setup shall we have this time? Is this really your house and I'm just visiting? Or would you like me to hide in my bedroom?" the woman chuckled as she hobbled over to Carmilla. "I'll hide if you wish. I won't feel bad."

"Actually, I'm going to meet with Mother elsewhere," Carmilla informed her as she set her hand on that cold doorknob behind herself. "I decided to take her out to lunch yesterday so I wouldn't have to put so much stress on you today. You just rest."

"Oh, that was an excellent idea," the woman nodded her approval. "But let me put the groceries away. It's the least I can do."

"But then you'll rest. Promise me?" Carmilla's eyes searched the woman's eyes.

"Yes, of course," she nodded before giving Carmilla a quick peck on the cheek, and Carmilla felt as if her feet were nailed to the floor. "Be safe, dear."

"I will," she promised. And with that, she made her exit, forcing herself to move and closing the door gently behind herself. She went out to her car and started it, raising her gaze up to the kitchen window, where the woman sat waving and ready to watch her leave. Carmilla waved back before turning the car around and speeding out of the driveway. She drove to a nearby restaurant and spotted a familiar car in a parking space close to the door. Carmilla parked across from it and walked into the restaurant to find its owner.

"Where are you supposed to be now?" Mattie asked as soon as Carmilla had settled into the booth and ordered her drink.

"Having lunch with _Mother_ ," Carmilla responded with guilt as she stared at the menu in front of her. She looked up at her older adoptive sister, Mattie, who snorted in response.

"Pleasant," she remarked without ever looking up. A pause. "And how is...?"

"Not so good," Carmilla sighed as she put the menu down. "This is the third lunch I've supposedly had with Mother this week."

"Hello, my name is Anna and I'm going to be your server today. Can I interest you in the soup of the day?"

"What is the soup of the day?" Mattie inquired.

"Roasted garlic soup with Parmesan cheese."

Mattie and Carmilla shared a look of disgust before Mattie shook her head and answered for the both of them.

"No, thank you."

"Very well then. Have you decided on what you'd like to order?"

The two of them placed their orders, and the waitress recorded them on her notepad before telling them that the food would be ready in about twenty minutes.

"No hurry," Carmilla told her before the waitress walked away.

"You have you tried telling her that Mother died years ago?" Mattie resumed.

"Yes. But she doesn't retain information anymore."

"How can you forget a death that major in the family?"

"I don't know, but she's managed to do it," Carmilla shrugged. "So I just placate her with stories of nonexistent conversations had with our dead mother. It's easier and probably better for her."

Mattie nodded silently.

"I'm sorry, Carmilla."

"Don't be. I brought it upon myself," Carmilla told her.

"Here are some breadsticks while you wait," the waitress informed them as she placed some plates and a small plastic basket on the table in front of them. "Enjoy!"

Mattie distributed the plates and took a breadstick; Carmilla followed suit.

"How's... Laura is it?" Mattie smirked as she took a bite of her bread.

"She's great."

"Did you two screw yet?"

"Mattie—" Carmilla's reply was cut off abruptly as Mattie began to choke and sputter. And while such an event would cause anyone to panic, Carmilla just burst out laughing.

"This is... This is... _Garlic_ bread..." Mattie wheezed as she practically threw the bread back on the plate and coughed some more.

"Serves you right, dumbass..." Carmilla managed to get out. "In retrospect, an Italian place probably wasn't the best idea..."

"You think?" Mattie rasped.

"Want to leave?"

"Yeah," Mattie decided as she stood up. "Not that hungry anyway."

Carmilla hesitated and watched her sister leave before gingerly placing enough cash to cover two meals and a fifty percent tip. She left without another glance and caught up with her sister in the parking lot.

"And where were you and your bleeding heart? Generously tipping someone for nothing? With my money?"

"Should've left a one hundred percent tip..." Carmilla muttered. "And it's mine too."

"I don't understand you. You're supposed to tip people when they provide you a service. We didn't even order anything, so no service was provided."

"We had... breadsticks..." Carmilla lamely protested. "And we wasted her time and table space."

"Okay, but is that worth a seventy-five percent tip?"

"Fifty."

"Fifty percent tip?"

"She's just trying to make an honest living."

"So am I."

"Our finances aren't built upon honesty," Carmilla reminded her. "None of it is good money, might as well make it good when we can."

"If you drank as much blood as your heart bleeds, you might actually make a decent vampire," Mattie teased.

"Oh shut up."


End file.
